Daring A Slytherin
by Ice And Fire Vanessa
Summary: It all started with a simple dare, but in the end, do they really dare? R & R. LMHP slash
1. An Offer of Dare

*******************************  
  
Harry Potter let go of Hermione Granger's hand quickly after the dance, blushing slightly when she reproved him, 'If you want to do the show well, take things slow,'. No, she did not mean making out but rather the show Harry Potter was putting up to the whole of Hogwarts that he, the Boy-Who- Lived, was heterosexual, thank you very much.  
  
And his best friends were teaming up to help him with the act - Hermione offered to dance with him while Ron ensured that he danced at least three dances with three different girls.  
  
'Sorry,' Harry muttered as he handed her a glass of wine as gentlemanly as he knew how to and gave a brief glance in the teachers' direction.  
  
His keen eyes caught a flash of silver as Lucius Malfoy, new Professor for Defense Against The Dark Arts, threw back his gorgeous head and elegantly accepted Professor Sinistra's offer to dance, making it the third time he'd accepted an offer from a woman to dance. He didn't even need to ask to get a partner, they were too smitten with him to wait. And Harry Potter was embarrassed to admit that he too was smitten with the deviously handsome Professor Malfoy.  
  
Now, Harry had always known of his slightly-extraordinary preference for men and boys alike since Cho Chang's rejection in his fifth year. Now in his seventh year, Harry had two crushes already, one being Severus Snape and the other his current one. Harry now leaned against the wall to observe and compare the two men.  
  
While Severus Snape was dark haired and brooding, attractive in the quiet manner, Lucius Malfoy was fair haired and not too withdrawn. The man made enough polite conversations although it was a bit obvious that he'd rather be somewhere else than here. Lucius Malfoy had that sort of dangerous air about him that allured Harry. Come to think of it, maybe Snape had been right about him going about to find trouble.  
  
Harry remembered the first time this year he'd seen Lucius Malfoy. It was at the first night of the first term. Dumbledore had stood up and cheerfully announced that he was sure that he had found a teacher who could last for more than a year without either being hexed into oblivion or driven away, Ron had pointed out that for that, someone eyeing the post had to be some powerful wizard.  
  
And he was right.  
  
In stepped Lucius Malfoy in the usual arrogant manner he used and he had coldly eyed the students, as if daring anyone of them to voice out their objections. No wonder Dumbledore had been so sure Snape wouldn't try to drive Lucius Malfoy away - Lucius Malfoy was more than a match for the Potions Professor and he was real apt at the Dark Arts.  
  
Professor Malfoy had turned out to be quite some teacher. He was like Snape, he could silence a class effortlessly with a simple sneer or glare which served to quell many students. Why Malfoy accepted the post was a mystery to Harry for Draco Malfoy had been killed in last year's battle. But Lucius Malfoy had turned out to be at least fairer than Snape and did not particularly pick on Harry or anything.  
  
In fact, Lucius Malfoy had the smoothest voice Harry ever heard. The man always used a low, silky tone when he addressed the class and Harry was fascinated by the way Lucius Malfoy did his hair. Lucius Malfoy also had the uncanny ability to sense when Harry was looking at him. The man always sharply fixed his grey eyes on Harry when Harry stared.  
  
And Lucius Malfoy had the most beautiful handwriting Harry had ever seen. On the returned work, Harry was often amazed by how neat and cursive Lucius Malfoy's script was. Even the words he wrote on the board were of total perfection.  
  
'Earth to Harry, earth to Harry,' Harry jumped slightly when he felt Ron prod his back rather painfully to get his attention, as he looked back at the ex-Death Eater, Harry felt the sharp grey eyes catch his and linger for a moment before the blonde wizard turned away to talk to Severus Snape.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'So?'  
  
'What do you mean by [ so ]?' Harry was honestly innocent as he sipped his drink while waiting for an answer. He watched as Ron rolled his eyes and gave a martyr-like long suffering sigh and did another rolling of the eyes before answering, 'I asked you if you wanted to play Truth or Dare with us,'  
  
'Oh, that. Um . . .alright, but I can't play long, ok?' Harry had no choice but accept as he was being led off to a quieter corner. Ginny, Neville and Hermione had all come along to play and they sat cross-legged on the sparkling floor while Ron got an empty bottle from one of the tables.  
  
'Harry, you go first,' Harry caught the bottle deftly and spun. It ended up facing Neville who gulped, not expecting himself to be the first one.  
  
'Truth,' Neville decided, fearful that a dare might involve Professor Snape.  
  
'Ok Neville, which girl do you admire most?' Ron carefully chose the words as he watched Neville blush slightly. 'Well?'  
  
'Hermione 'cos she always helps me with my Potions stuff,' Hermione blushed red with pride and embarrassment as she was lightly teased by Ron for being such helpful girl. The bottle next came to a stop facing Harry as he debated his choices quickly for a moment. He was intensely afraid that a dare might have anything to do with either Snape or Malfoy.  
  
'Truth,'  
  
'Well then, which teacher would you like to shag most?' Harry choked slightly as Ginny mischievously asked him, not knowing what answer might be given. Next to him, Harry heard Hermione whisper softly, 'Change it,'  
  
'A dare?' Harry could only hope it did not involve Lucius Malfoy.  
  
'Oh, alright,' Ginny allowed the change and thought for a moment before impishly saying, 'Ok, how about asking Professor Malfoy for a dance?' Harry looked at her dumbly for a second before exclaiming, 'What?! You want me to what?!'  
  
'You heard me, ask Lucius Malfoy for a dance, simple as that. He'll never accept your offer but at least you've done the dare,' Ginny grinned, not noticing Hermione and Ron's obvious alarm as their friend contemplated his chances. Besides, it was either that or he honestly say that he fancied a shag with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Anyway, he assured himself, Lucius Malfoy would never accept the dance proposal, so he was quite safe. He doubted that Lucius Malfoy would even take him seriously. More likely the man who sneer and tell him to bloody fuck off.  
  
With a meek glance at Lucius Malfoy's direction, Harry gulped and stood up, making his way around the edges of the dance floor towards Lucius Malfoy.  
  
******************************  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
'Lucius, will you stop looking at Potter?!' Severus Snape hissed into his friend's ear as soon as he caught hold of the blonde.  
  
He watched the blonde jump slightly and look at him with great annoyance at the interruption.  
  
'It isn't obvious, is it?' Lucius Malfoy unfastened the silver clasp of his dress robes while he muttered resentfully like a teenager he once was. Oh, this had happened before, when Severus caught him staring at Sirius Black and now it was happening again. This time with the man's godson, how convenient.  
  
'I know you happen to like Potter but to me, your obvious obsession is real obvious,' Severus Snape snapped, outraged at Lucius' mild manner of answering. He watched as Lucius Malfoy looked at him with polite silence, wanting him to continue, 'And so, keep your eyes and hands off the boy if you want this job,'  
  
'Now, now, Severus, you and I both know that I applied for this job practically because I fancied the boy and wanted to have more time to ah - observe him. I have no need for a steady income, seeing that I have enough to last me for a century and still buy a coffin of pure gold encrusted with diamonds,' Lucius raised an aristocratic eyebrow as he smiled lightly at Severus Snape.  
  
'I wonder if Dumbledore knows that you took up this post precisely because you wanted to look at your little obsession. Hell, half the staff are thinking you are out of your mind - Draco died in a battle against Light and you are now lusting after the Boy-Who-Lived. Lucius, even I wonder if you have gone mad,' Severus Snape looked at his friend incredulously, voicing his curiosity which he had suppressed for the past three months.  
  
Lucius Malfoy gave him a very thoughtful glance before saying softly, 'Draco's death had nothing to do with me - I always guarded him against entering Voldemort's service. He was a fool to have disobeyed my wishes. You see the fact that he could face me as a Death Eater made me kill my own son,'  
  
The pain of killing his own son despite being angry with the boy could slightly be heard as Lucius Malfoy softened his voice. He looked slightly weary now, even haggard but as Severus watched, Lucius regained his cool composure within seconds and faced him, proud as ever.  
  
'Sorry,' Severus Snape offered as he patted Lucius' shoulder lightly.  
  
'Not any difference, having Draco in my life and not. I always thought he was a whinny little brat,' Lucius attempted to lightened the conversation only to hear Severus snort.  
  
'I seem to recall a certain little brat who was as whinny as his son was next to me in all classes years ago,'  
  
Lucius opened his mouth to retort only to mutter softly, 'Damn it, Potter's here,' Severus gave a half smirk, half grin before warning, 'Well, don't you give in to your very aristocratic impulses and kiss him or shag him,'  
  
Lucius kept his gaze firmly fixed upon Harry Potter who approached, seeing out of a corner of his eyes that Severus was leaving them alone.  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow gracefully while he watched Harry fidget with his hands. Now, fidgeting was only when the boy was nervous or slightly embarrassed, Lucius recognised the signs and patiently laid his glass of wine on the table while he asked neutrally, 'Yes, Mr. Potter? How may I assist you?'  
  
Lucius felt like breaking into laughter as he watched Harry bite his lip nervously as the boy gazed at him, apprehensiveness clearly evident. Was he that intimidating? Lucius wondered mildly as he folded his arms, staring into the emerald depths coolly.  
  
'I . . . . . .um . . .Professor, would . . .you like to dance?'  
  
Lucius was no fool, he knew it had to be a dare for no student would ever dare to dance with him or even bother to ask for one as Lucius was known for his sarcasm and extreme harshness at certain times. Now, he studied the boy standing in front of him with an apprehensive look pasted on his face.  
  
Lucius would have rejected any student outright and with a great deal of sarcasm but this was Harry. This was the young little reason he was here anyway and besides, he wanted to give Hogwarts a scare.  
  
'Is it a dare, Harry?' Lucius' eyes strayed over to the group of anxious friends who were watching Harry closely.  
  
'Y-yes, sir,' Harry blushed now, a cute attractive shade of red.  
  
'Ah - I see. . .,' Lucius Malfoy put on his most sardonic smirk and in a surprisingly gentle way, used his fingers to tilt the boy's head up. Scared green eyes met his own as Harry Potter gulped fearfully.  
  
'Yes, Potter, I would like to dance,' he answered, enjoying the look of shock on the boy's face as he pulled the boy onto the dance floor.  
  
************************************* 


	2. A Dance Offer

*************************************  
  
'Ginny you idiot!'  
  
'Hey, it isn't my fault Malfoy really accepted!'  
  
'But you - just look at poor Harry!'  
  
'I never meant to make Malfoy dance with him! How was I to know that Malfoy would accept - for the hell of it, I think Malfoy is trying to torment Harry!'  
  
'I - '  
  
'Cut it out guys! Lets just hope Malfoy doesn't embarrass Harry or anything. I honestly thought he was going to curse Harry for even daring to ask but really, Harry can dance, right, can't he?' Hermione Granger's confidence faltered at the last bit because she too wasn't too sure about Harry's existent/non-existent ability to dance. She had only seen him dance one with the Patil girl but in that one, the girl was the one leading.  
  
'He can't! CAN'T! For the love of Merlin, Harry is no amateur or great dancer,' Ron was sweating now even though it was early winter. His eyes were fixed with horror upon Lucius Malfoy who was guiding Harry to the dance floor. Harry was all red with embarrassment and horror as he tried to resist the strong grip.  
  
*************************************  
  
'For God's sakes, Potter, I thought you wanted to dance?' Lucius Malfoy slyly commented as he kept a strong hand on the boy's forearm and steered the young wizard onto the dance floor. He was getting a laugh out of the Weasley children who were now watching them horror-struck and the Granger girl who was muttering fervently as if praying.  
  
'I - It was a dare, Professor, to ask you,' Harry tried to keep himself from fainting at the prospect of dancing with his love interest. Now that Lucius Malfoy was pulling him onto the dance floor, he was panicking.  
  
A deep, throaty laugh came from the Professor as Lucius Malfoy stopped and turned Harry to face him. 'Now, now, Harry. You asked and I accepted, simple as that. You did ask, didn't you?' Harry turned a shade of nervous white and replied, 'But - but you weren't supposed to accept, sir. Y-you were supposed to humiliate me like Snape would. E-even give me a detention b-but not accept, s-sir,'  
  
'Ah, but sometimes, I beg to differ from dear Severus. I would very much like to dance with you, Harry,' there was an emphasis on the name and Harry shuddered at the seductive, low tone of the Professor of DADA who was smiling now, a very alluring smile as the Lucius Malfoy found them an empty spot on the dance floor.  
  
'B-but, sir,'  
  
'No buts. You're going to dance this dance with me, enjoy it and maybe the next?' Lucius Malfoy was enjoying the look of pure horror on Harry's face as he slid his hand around the boy's waist and took Harry's hand to hold in his own as he smiled politely, 'Put your hand on my shoulder, Harry,'  
  
The slow beat of the music started - shit, Harry swore, this was a slow number and he was going to be trapped with Lucius Malfoy for a long time. Harry fought the urge to kiss Lucius Malfoy when the older man tightened his hold of Harry and pulled the boy close, so that Harry could inhale the enchanting scent of rose and jasmine on the older man.  
  
'I'll lead, seeing that you can't dance,' Lucius Malfoy was barely bothering to hide his smirk of amusement as Harry swallowed nervously, clearly wanting to know how the man knew of his alarm at the idea of dancing and not really wanting the answer. The dance was beginning, as Harry dumbly copied Lucius Malfoy's elegant dance steps, he heard exclamations of shock from the audience as they saw who his partner was.  
  
Wolf-whistles from the Slytherins egging their Professor on made Harry extra-determined to not play Truth or Dare again.  
  
'Tsk tsk, Harry, I must ask you to let yourself go in the music. Dancing is mainly just placing yourself in the music, not sneaking glances at the audience,' Lucius Malfoy whispered subtlety as he twirled Harry around and gave a smirk to Severus Snape who was grabbing a nearby table so hard to stop himself from laughing.  
  
Harry flushed at the comment from his Professor as he was being pulled into Lucius Malfoy's arms - he glanced around, all the other couples dancing were doing that and Professor Dumbledore was happily seen chatting with Professor McGonagall as he pulled her close. Harry felt a jolt in his stomach as he absently felt Lucius Malfoy's fingers intertwining with his.  
  
'Look at me, Harry. Not at Dumbledore - he isn't your partner, you know,' Harry reluctantly turned to look at Lucius Malfoy. The grey eyes were calmly fixed upon him as the man lightly smirked before shaking his head slightly to get a stray strand of silver-blonde away from his eyes. Harry was momentarily mesmerized by Lucius Malfoy's beauty.  
  
At forty-three, Lucius Malfoy certainly looked only twenty-three with his silky silver-blonde hair, sharp yet delicate features and his beautiful pair of eyes, grey and intense.  
  
'You do realise you owe me something, don't you?'  
  
'Uh-huh,' Harry paled at the thought.  
  
'For not embarrassing you by asking you to lead,'  
  
'Ye-yeah,'  
  
'We'll arrange a nice little detention where you can pay me back,'  
  
'Yes, sir,' a little twirl as Lucius Malfoy smirked and pulled the Boy-Who- Lived towards his body, feeling their bodies press against each other as Lucius felt himself get aroused. How perfect, Lucius swore slightly as he caught Severus' eye and fought not to laugh out loud at the amused look on the Potions Master's face.  
  
'Dancing is not your strong forte, Harry,' Lucius Malfoy chuckled at the mortified look on the boy's face. 'Maybe we should dance a few more times to give you the hang of it,' Harry gulped anxiously, afraid of dancing - or was he? Actually, Harry had never felt so assured in his life. Even though it was Ex-Death Eater Lucius Malfoy dancing with him, Harry felt assured that Lucius would never purposely humiliate him.  
  
Perhaps he wouldn't mind dancing with Lucius Malfoy for a few more dances. He mumbled something unintelligible. Lucius Malfoy arched an eyebrow gracefully and asked, 'Pardon me but I didn't really catch your comment,'  
  
'I said "Would you care to dance the next dance with me?",' Harry blurted out and then blushed a nice shade of scarlet at his own frankness only to calm down slightly at Lucius Malfoy's laugh and then Lucius Malfoy released his hold of Harry's waist to use his fingers to make Harry face him before saying deliberately slowly, 'I would very much like to, Mr Potter, only we've got to arrange your nice detention,'  
  
Then, the teasing fingers slid back to Harry's waist.  
  
********************************  
  
20 mins later  
  
Harry trailed after Lucius Malfoy miserably, sure that he would be dealt with severely. Maybe he should have just told Ginny he fancied a shag with Lucius Malfoy. Maybe things would have been easier. Maybe.  
  
'Now, Potter, how do you think I should punish you?' They were out in the open air, with Lucius Malfoy watching two retreating figures of a snogging couple who had just been deducted points from.  
  
* Make me scream *  
  
'Dunno,'  
  
'How about detention tonight after the ball? Or would you rather we arrange the detention on perhaps next Monday?' Lucius Malfoy was nonchalantly brushing snow off the tips of the leaves as he spoke. Harry could not help but moan inwardly at the thought of those hands on him.  
  
* Actually, how about I see you after the ball and we shag, Professor? *  
  
'Alright,' Harry turned to leave only to hear Lucius Malfoy casually asking.  
  
'Now, how about a dance with me, Mr Potter?'  
  
* Hell, yes * Harry's heart raced. He turned back and saw Lucius Malfoy looking at him, a slight smirk in place.  
  
'I accept, sir,'  
  
*************************************  
  
3 hours later  
  
Gryffindor Dormitory  
  
'Harry! Tell me the details,' Ron was happily sprawled on his bed, watching Harry with a gleeful expression. Harry decided to play real innocent and ask back, 'What details?'  
  
'Aw, c'mon, one-third of the school saw you dancing with Lucius Malfoy, then leaving the hall with him and then coming back fifteen minutes looking red in the face *and* then dancing with Malfoy again . . .you know what red in the face means, don't you?'  
  
'What?' playing innocent again.  
  
'Being kissed heartily,' Ron laughed as he watched Harry redden again.  
  
'We did not kiss! I merely was out in the open with him!'  
  
'Ah-hah, and you were shagging him in the open!'  
  
'Ron, honestly, I did not shag or kiss or lay a finger on Malfoy,'  
  
'I'm your best friend, it's ok to tell me,'  
  
'No, really, I did not do anything but arrange a detention with Malfoy,'  
  
'Then, explain the dance after that,'  
  
Harry opened his mouth, then sighed in frustration and shut the curtains on Ron's face, to hear laughter and teasing from his friend.  
  
When the teasing subsided, courtesy of Ron falling asleep, Harry was still awake.  
  
He thought of Lucius Malfoy and felt pent-up sexual frustration cause heat and blood rush down *there*, if you knew where he was refraining from explicitly telling. He had so wanted to kiss Lucius Malfoy but the barriers between them were too many and too strong.  
  
Here was an Ex-Death Eater, forty-three-year-old man old enough to be his father, one of those who probably aided in the murder of his parents. Not to mention his teacher. It was wrong, wrong on too many levels. Yet Harry could have sworn that Lucius Malfoy was at least slightly interested in him. He once thought he saw lust blazing in the grey eyes as they danced the second dance together.  
  
And the low, seductive, highly-immoral voice Lucius had used to talk to him. The many times his name had been said in the slow, sensual way. And the way Lucius Malfoy had wrapped one arm around Harry's waist, in the tight hold that spoke of attraction but then as Harry argued, Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous man.  
  
Harry had been one of those who witnessed Lucius Malfoy use Avada Kedavra on his own son after some junior Death Eater had freed Draco from the stunning spell Harry used on the blonde. Harry had been stunned by the look of pure dislike and loathing on Lucius' face when the man sent his son to hell.  
  
Hell, this man was intensely complex, Harry realised as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
************************************ 


	3. The Day

Read And Review. That is my only request.  
  
************************************  
  
Two days later  
  
Harry woke up with a jolt in his stomach as he realised that today was the day. The Day, as he termed it was the day in which he would have to go for detention with Lucius Malfoy and also the one day in the week when he had double DADA, meaning he would see Lucius Malfoy for at least three hours today. How the hell was he going to pass through the whole day with that excitement?  
  
He peered over Ron's shoulder to check today's schedule again, praying he had remembered wrongly but no, today was going to nicely start off with Charms, then Transfiguration, add Potions for double period (Ron and Harry both sympathized with each other), eventually the lesson before DADA happened to be Divination ('Oh, shit,' Ron had mumbled and Harry agreed whole-heartedly) .  
  
'Long day ahead, eh?' Ron commented unhappily as he folded the slip of parchment and stuffed it into his bag.  
  
Harry never could agree more.  
  
*************************************  
  
Meanwhile in Lucius' chambers  
  
'Hell, what are you doing here, Severus?' Lucius Malfoy sighed as he patiently ran a comb through his long hair as he reached for a leather band to make a deft ponytail. He eyed the Potions Master who had just stridden in and was currently eyeing Lucius with slight amusement and seriousness.  
  
'Didn't manage to catch your aristocratic arse for two days in a row - have you been avoiding me, Lucius?' Severus Snape helpfully handed Lucius the leather band. He watched as the blonde man raised an eyebrow and said nothing.  
  
'You have, Lucius. And it all voices down to one word [Potter],' Severus knowingly said as Lucius' lips thinned in slight frustration and he stared resolutely at his reflection in the mirror, knowing that Severus wanted to continue speaking and allowing him to do so.  
  
'Lucius, both you and I are aware of the school rules - that is, no violation of students, yet you still did on that night,'  
  
'I did not. I merely accepted a dance from Harry,'  
  
'And you should not even have. You be thankful Dumbledore hasn't decided to give you a dressing-down yet,'  
  
'And you should not be meddling into my affairs, Severus,' Lucius Malfoy was pulling his blonde hair back into a ponytail and slipped the leather band over the many strands of silver-gold. Lucius was near snarling now as he flashed a warning glance at his friend.  
  
'This is not meddling - it's warning. Since you think you're right, explain to me about the second dance you danced with Potter. I believe he did not initiate that,'  
  
Grey eyes flashed as Lucius Malfoy curtly said, 'No, he did not,'  
  
'Then?'  
  
'Look, Severus, he likes me and I like him - isn't that good enough for any reason of further meeting?'  
  
'Oh great, Lucius. Might I remind you that 'like' is a completely different thing from 'love' and in any case, I feel it is safe for us to term it 'lust'. You like young flesh, Lucius, we both know that. Why, did you take Draco, I wonder?' Severus Snape had hit the nail on the head, he knew for Lucius Malfoy paled.  
  
'No, I did not take Draco,'  
  
'Hard to imagine as Draco himself gushed on and on to me about you when he was alive. I remember he would describe your hair, your handsome looks and then speak of his own desires which were burning him,'  
  
'I knew that little brat liked me but I was careful not to do anything to encourage that little pest,' Lucius recalled the nights when he had slapped Draco for daring to flirt with him. Lucius might have been evil, but he was not that immoral and he knew that having a shag with his son was something really wrong. Besides, the thought of shagging someone who looked so much like the younger version of him was nauseating.  
  
'And now you lust for Potter, isn't it?'  
  
'No, it's 'love',' Lucius vehemently refuted the claim.  
  
'And are you sure Potter loves you in return? Lucius, I hate to tell you but young boys at that age normally have simple crushes - meaning, they are not serious at that age. Moreover, that Potter boy is the most gullible little creature I've ever seen - do you think he means the love to last? No, Lucius, it's a simple little crush - he'll get over it,'  
  
'No,'  
  
'Then by all means, continue meeting him for your little detentions, but know that I warned you,'  
  
*****************************************  
  
Great Hall  
  
Harry was feeling really frustrated with himself. He simply couldn't take his eyes off Lucius Malfoy. His mind kept drifting away and even though he tried his ultimate best not to look at the man, his gaze kept wandering over to the teacher's table where Lucius Malfoy was gracefully cutting his food with a fork and knife. How could one make such a simple action so erotic?  
  
Lucius Malfoy was really very enthralling. His every single movement was keenly watched by Harry. The way he held the knife as if it was just a light quill and the way he casually tucked a few stray strands of silver behind his right ear. The strong fingers that wrapped around the napkin as he brought it up to dab elegantly at his lips made Harry grow hot and bothered.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was now letting go of his napkin so that he could pick up his glass of plain water or whatever it was that teachers drank. Just as Harry watched, fascinated, he was aware of a pair of grey eyes calmly staring into his own as the glass hesitated by Lucius Malfoy's lips while the man watched Harry.  
  
Harry abruptly turned away to let himself drown in Ron's excited chatter about Quidditch but he could feel the weight of Lucius Malfoy's stare. Blushing furiously and getting equally angry with himself for blushing, Harry forced his eyes to stare of his food as he pushed it moodily about.  
  
It was going to prove a long day.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Professor McGonagall strode in, every inch of her was properly in place, and even her hat was straight and as pointed as ever. How different from Lucius Malfoy, Harry sighed inwardly at the picture of his Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.  
  
'Today, we are going to change spiders into potted plants, treat it as an assignment. Marks will be giving according to spell work, creativity and level of work. Mr. Weasley, kindly help distribute the spiders,' Harry fought a laugh as Ron paled intensely and hesitantly grabbed the box from the teacher.  
  
'Wish I could hex her,' Ron muttered out of the corner of his mouth as he tipped the box such that four spiders dropped out and hit Harry's table. 'Oops, thanks Harry,' Ron muttered as Harry helped him stuff the extra three back into the box.  
  
As the lesson progressed, Harry was profoundly distracted by the fact that his own spider had turned into a mistletoe plant, the exact same plant Lucius Malfoy had been caressing so erotically that Harry had shuddered to think of certain ah-'things'. Running his fingers across the leaves, Harry wondered what it would be like to run his fingers across Lucius Malfoy's skin.  
  
So distracting.  
  
********************************  
  
Potions  
  
'Today we shall do on a certain variation of love potions. This variation is a combination of a truth potion and a normal love potion. The drinker will be compelled to show his or her love truthfully, thus the effects of the two potions combined. The effects will wear off by midnight so I will be selecting two from this class to test their potions,' Snape's eyes caught Harry's and Harry knew that he was going to be one of the unlucky two.  
  
As he threw in the rose petals one by one, he heard Ron muttering, 'I do hope he doesn't choose me - hell Harry, I might just kiss Hermione,' Harry stifled a slight laugh at the thought. Ron had been in love with Hermione for the past half a year but was too unnerved by her to profess his love.  
  
'Mr. Potter,' Snape had just swept over in his usual dramatic way, 'I presume since you have time for small chat with Mr. Weasley, your potion must be done?' Harry said nothing, knowing that if he retorted, he would be given a detention. 'Prepare your potion for testing later and Weasley, you too,'  
  
Ron groaned. Harry could not have agreed more.  
  
*********************************  
  
Divinations  
  
Strong fingers prised open his shirt, running the fingers teasingly back and forth his chest. . .a hot mouth covering his in a playful kiss. . .a subtle moan of pleasure as his fingers pressed against the creamy skin . . .the soft murmuring of his name over and over again. . . the hot body pressed against him . . .the silky long hair caressing his shoulders. . .  
  
'Harry,' Ron jabbed him painfully in the ribs as Harry jerked out of his daydream. Half the class was looking at him as Professor Trelawney swept over and gushed, 'Another premonition, Mr. Potter. What was it about?' Harry blinked owlishly for a few seconds before he pulled himself together.  
  
* Your colleague Lucius Malfoy and his gorgeous body *  
  
'Nothing - truly nothing,' Harry brushed her off simply before turning back to his textbook which laid sprawled on his lap.  
  
'Well, then . . .as I was saying, we're doing on foretelling love lives today. It is very simple actually - just get into pairs, one basin per pair, fill it three-quarters full with water scented with rose perfume, and referring to your books, foretell each other's love life,' Professor Trelawney waved her wand dramatically and twelve basins appeared.  
  
'I bet you were dreaming of Malfoy,' Ron muttered slyly as he placed their basin in the middle of the table.  
  
'I was not - oh, fine, yes I was,' Harry muttered resentfully back as he prodded Ron to have a go first. Ron swirled the basin a little as instructed in the textbook and looked into it, squinting a little as he tried to make sense of what he saw.  
  
'Always knew you had a thing for men with long hair, afterall, you liked Snape - check for me what a flamingo is, will you?' Ron chuckled to think what it would be as he stretched out in his chair.  
  
'It says that your ideal partner will be a person who is real flashy sort of girl. Flashy in the sense of real outstanding - hell, there *is* some truth in it, isn't there?' Harry consulted the book and tried his best to stifle his laughter at the look on Ron's face as they both understood the reference to Hermione.  
  
'Very well, Mr. Weasley. Now, Harry dear, if you will just look into the basin, yes, that's right,' Professor Trelawney had floated over to their table and she left Harry no space to object at having his love life being looked at by her. Harry could only sullenly look into the basin, hoping to see nothing at all.  
  
'It's a loaf of French bread,' Harry muttered after a while, trying his best to make sense out of the twisting thing.  
  
Peering over his shoulder, Professor Trelawney corrected him, 'It's a serpent, dear,'  
  
Her words were misty but loud enough for the whole class to gasp, with the exception of Harry and Ron, for they were unimpressed by the misty tones applied by the teacher. Harry was in fact stifling a yawn for he supposed it meant that his love life would be poisoned by the serpent or something depressing to the effect.  
  
'The serpent, Mr. Potter, represents danger and mystery. You are one who seeks a partner of danger and mystery. Your partner is likely to be of older age than you and more mature intellectually and emotionally. If I am not wrong - I am quite sure - that you will marry somebody from Slytherin with Slytherin traits,'  
  
She paused, as if to great effect and then added, 'A fair warning, Mr. Potter, but your desire for a partner who is dangerous and your own love for danger might destroy your life,'  
  
********************************  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts  
  
'You will be pleased to know that I am starting on a new chapter today - vampires,' Lucius Malfoy paused, to let the shock sink in for some of them, 'I have been told that Gilderoy Lockhart covered this before, but in his shabby manner which is not worth counting as true education,' Lucius Malfoy let his upper lip curl in a sneer at the idea of the ex-famous author being of any good stuff as a teacher.  
  
'As usual, I shall give you the first fifteen minutes to read through your textbooks while I speak to each of you individually about your latest homework submitted. Then the next fifteen minutes will be spent copying down the more important notes I have got for you. The last half an hour will be spent looking at a real specimen,'  
  
Gasps and looks of disbelief rippled through the class as Lucius Malfoy confirmed, 'Yes, a real vampire I managed to acquire,'  
  
'Hell, Malfoy is really set on giving us real examples, eh?' Ron looked torn between alarm and awe as he eyed the blonde wizard who was currently speaking to Hermione about her homework which was a surprise as normally, teachers could not find anything wrong with her submitted work. But on the other hand, Lucius Malfoy was always full of surprises.  
  
'No doubt - yes,' Harry muttered back as he tried to comprehend the information giving in the textbook.  
  
'Mr. Potter,' Lucius Malfoy drawled in a lazy fashion as he handed Hermione her homework and flexed his fingers. Harry got up and made his way to the teacher's desk where he stood in front of Lucius Malfoy, taking in the highly-exotic beauty of the man.  
  
'So, Mr. Potter, I wish to impress upon you that werewolves and all the other relatives of it, so as to say, are under the magical group of shape- shifters. The term 'shape-shifter' applies for all were-beasts, not only to werewolves, whatever you may think. You will write it tonight during your detention,'  
  
Harry was slightly taken aback, not because of the fault Mr. Malfoy had found in his work, but because of the way Lucius Malfoy's lips turned slightly in a smile and the older man winked at him. It was as if they shared a secret and Harry briefly smiled back. The blonde's hands brushed lightly against Harry's as the homework was handed over.  
  
********************************************  
  
30 mins later  
  
'Now, I want all of you to crowd over here, and make notes on the vampire's appearance, that is to say the eyes, facial features mostly and of course, the fangs. When you have finished looking, give me a detailed sketch of the vampire,'  
  
As the eager teenagers took a closer look at their first vampire who lay motionless, cursed, on the tabletop, Harry found himself one of those who had to peer over the tops of other students' heads. Ron muttered details out of the corner of his mouth to Harry so that Harry could jot down the details without even straining to see the vampire.  
  
As Harry was spelling out the word 'molten-silver', he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder and looked up. Mr. Malfoy was looking at him. Suddenly, everything in his life seemed so insignificant as he held the gaze of the older man who looked unspeakably beautiful in the classroom. Harry was involuntarily reminded of one of his fantasies and his face reddened in pleasure.  
  
He swiftly averted his eyes, refusing to look into the eyes of the teacher.  
  
'No,' Lucius Malfoy softly said as he tilted the boy's head to face him and using a pale finger, stroke and caress the side of Harry's face. For a second, grey and green eyes locked into each other. Harry had the urge to lean into the gentle stroking but was cut off by Lucius Malfoy's words, 'Tonight, my office. Bring your work,'  
  
*******************************************  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Lucius smirked lightly to himself - here comes the prey. He looked at himself again. He had abandoned his usual cloak in favour of a very nice- looking champagne-coloured silk shirt which was unbuttoned at the first two buttons. He had purposely shaken his long hair free and knew he had a very seductive air about him.  
  
'Come in, Potter,' he called, smirking ever so lightly as he watched the boy enter and then stare at him.  
  
'Yes, Potter?'  
  
'N-nothing, sir,' Harry blushed a furious red at the sight of Lucius Malfoy leaning against the table with his shirt slightly undone. That would probably take the number one seat of all his fantasies for the next month or so. He now felt the sharp eyes on him and mentally scolded himself for blushing so obviously!  
  
'Very well then, perhaps you'd like to get to work?' Lucius was smiling now, a predatory one as he watched Harry shakily take a seat.  
  
**********************************************  
  
And the seconds turned into minutes and then hours as time passed. Judging by his quite-good inner body clock, Harry would say it had been four hours since he had settled down to work. His wrist was aching now - that's what four hours of continuous writing could do to you. His shoulders were sore from all the hunching he was used to.  
  
The blonde now recklessly bent close to him. Harry could literally taste the nice flower petal scent on the man. As Lucius Malfoy took the parchments from him for inspection, the blonde hair carelessly brushed against Harry's cheek and neck. Harry involuntarily fidgeted and twitched in his seat. With his back facing the man, Harry could not see the barely concealed smirk on the devilishly-handsome face.  
  
'Ah - I see we are nearly done. Maybe you would just add in a conclusion?' Lucius was amused - every single movement he made was rewarded by a bout of fidgeting by the boy. He knew he was affecting the boy with every single thing he did. The way he thoughtfully rested a hand on Harry's shoulder made the boy jump and shiver with delight.  
  
As he watched Harry scrawl out the conclusion, Lucius grinned to himself. It was time to get the kill, he thought as he watched the last letter being penned and then the parchment being handed to him.  
  
'You may leave,' there was a pause as the boy stood up to gather his things and then made for the door. Just as the slender fingers closed around the bronze doorknob, Lucius stopped him as planned, 'Just one thing - what has been distracting you throughout our little detention?'  
  
Damn it - he'd noticed, Harry swore at himself and mentally cursed himself. The way the question was being phrased was highly-suggestive and if he didn't know better, he'd say that Lucius Malfoy was slyly hinting at something. But it never crossed his innocent mind that he was right.  
  
'You haven't answered my question yet, Harry,'  
  
The seductive tilt to the his name made Harry look up and then regret because instantly, he was enthralled by the fascinating dark beauty of the man which attracted him, like a moth to a flame.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was exquisitely beautiful. He radiated a dark aura, he was full of mystery, a broodingly handsome quality and he was captivating. And now, Lucius had one pale finger insistently stroking Harry's cheek as the question was repeated. And now, Harry only knew one answer to the question.  
  
'You,'  
  
***************************************************  
  
Yes, I've updated. And you must review, ok? 


	4. Ghosts of His Past

Thanks for all your reviews, really pleased with myself *self smiles like maniac*. Ok, hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and anyone who can help me write a sexual scene? I find that slash is incomplete without fiery things. If you can, email me.  
  
Read and Review (it's a must or I simply refuse to update)  
  
*****************************************************  
  
You. What is distracting you the whole time - you.  
  
Much as Lucius Malfoy had expected that answer - knowing that he was indeed very fascinatingly beautiful - the answer coming from Harry seemed more divine, purer. It was as if all the years of killing and invisible blood stains upon him had been washed away by sweet crystal-clear water. Like dirt being soothed away by gentle rivers after nearly two decades.  
  
Shaking himself out of his trance, Lucius looked down at Harry, feeling the embarrassment burning on the boy's face for having been so blunt.  
  
'I see,'  
  
*Be calm and unruffled*  
  
'Well, indeed I am most honoured to be worthy to become a source of your distraction,' Lucius paused here, wanting to tease the boy about but completely taken aback by the next response he drew. He had assumed that the boy would pale with fear at the possibility that he took offence.  
  
Instead, a horrified look washed away all the colour on Harry's face as the young Gryffindor buried his head in his hands, wildly muttering under his breath and into those fingers. Straining a bit, Lucius caught snatches of words 'Damn Snape', 'Shit' and the most intriguing of all, 'Hybrid love potion'.  
  
'Now now Harry,' Lucius firmly closed his own fingers around the boy's bony ones and brought the hands down as he asked, 'I want a good explanation what you just said - either you be a good little boy and tell me the truth or else, you shall pay for hiding the truth,'  
  
Harry stared at the man fearfully. He was certainly horrified now that he realised that the love potion Snape tested on him really worked and that of all things, he had blurted out his deepest secret. To have actually indirectly confessed his attraction to the man of all things!  
  
'Harry,' the dangerous edge to the voice Lucius had employed was good enough.  
  
'Snape got us to make love potions today in class and he tested one on me,' Harry tried to say it as simply as possible without mentioning that it incurred truth in a person. He watched as Lucius cocked an eyebrow thoughtfully and then gasped when he felt the grip on his hands tightened. Lucius was concealing a grateful-to-Severus smirk.  
  
'But then, what has a *love* potion got to do with you and me?' the very innocent-sounding-but-sly question was posted as Lucius innocently tilted his head so that he portrayed the very look of an angel from heaven. His silver hair caressed his shoulders as he waited for an answer - oh, this was a good tease.  
  
'It - sort of like - like makes one be truthful of one's love interest,' Harry blurted out quickly, too quickly. He immediately felt blood rushing to his cheeks and ears and he desperately wished he had not thought of a better answer. He bit his lip, waiting for a dealing of punishment.  
  
'Do you actually mean to say that I am your love interest?' Lucius Malfoy was trying his utmost best to fight back his laughter as he watched the boy squirm uncomfortably. Lucius put on his most god-I-am-flattered-but-is-it- true expression.  
  
Silence.  
  
'Har-ry,' Lucius whispered as he leaned closer to the boy, his fingers loosening their grip on the small hands and instead gripping the shoulders.  
  
'Yes,'  
  
Silence. Then, 'I'm sorry, sir. I swear I never meant to - really, sir. I really swear. I'll even write you a ten parchment long apology if that's what you want, sir. Really, I didn't mean to,'  
  
Lucius was inwardly laughing so hard he thought he was going to have a sleepless night filled with hilarious images of the seventeen year old trying his best to convince him.  
  
'But Harry, that *isn't* what I want, love,' the endearment were like fingers, caressing the inside of Harry's soul as he tried to figure out the serious tone of the blonde. Lucius was now releasing his shoulders and instead, bringing his hands up to Harry's face and forcefully - Harry was surprised but he did love the slight harshness to the touch - tilting up the brunette's head.  
  
'T-then what is it y-you want?' Harry could not help but stutter like a four year old seeing a big Alsatian and still innocently believing the dog could talk reason. Lucius let himself savor the innocence and fear in the child, then he smiled.  
  
'This,' Lucius bent down, so that his hair was gently sweeping against the boy's shoulders and he slid a strong arm around the small waist. Without any warning, Lucius dropped a gentle kiss on the boy's lips before he released the boy.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
15 mins later  
  
'HARRY!' Harry had just entered the common room, disoriented due to the kiss, and was immediately knocked into by an extremely agitated Ron. Ron was red to the very roots of his hair, making his head look like a ball of fire, and he seemed unable to talk in proper sentences as he gestured wildly with his hands.  
  
'Hermione - love potion - works - slapped - oh god please save me,' Ron muttered wildly as he frantically pulled Harry off to the dormitory. Trailing behind Ron and trying to keep up with the frenzied speed of things, Harry tried to make sense of the words as he stumbled and knocked into people.  
  
'Look, Ron, I need you to speak clearly,' Harry said firmly after he cast a soundless spell around them as they both sat on Ron's bed. Ron only gave him an appalled look mixed with agitation and franticness. Ron continued to mutter more incoherently for another few seconds before he stopped the tirade.  
  
'Ron?'  
  
'Okay, here's what happened. Snape made us take the potion - love potion - remember? Well, it works - I confessed my attraction for Hermione - she was helping me with homework - I really dunno what came over me - must be that dratted potion - well, where was I? Oh yes, then I sorta leaned over - god, what was I thinking - and I kissed her you know? Well - she fought of course - but I seemed to get worse - at last, she banged this huge encyclopedia against my head - then slapped me - hurt like hell - and then said I was even worse than a slug and - a sex-crazed pervert!'  
  
'Yeah,' Harry offered, still dazed by the kiss. It was clearly the wrong thing to say.  
  
'WHAT? You also think that I am a sex-crazed pervert!!! Harry, I thought you would understand - my best friend for god's sake!!!' Ron exclaimed, all dignity forgotten as he wringed his hands in despair and nearly cried with agitation.  
  
'No - no, I was saying [yeah, Hermione was wrong to call you a sex-crazed pervert],' Harry hastily corrected himself, putting on a sympathetic expression to back his acting up. He could understand the agitation and anxiety his friend was reeking of - no doubt the other boy had also been alarmed at his own actions.  
  
'Ron, listen - it wasn't you fault, ok? The love potion worked alright but it'll be off by midnight so all you have to do is to clear things up with Hermione tomorrow,' Harry tried to calm his friend down as Ron turned pale at the prospect of talking to Hermione again. Harry sighed.  
  
'Look, I know it's gonna be hard to broach on the subject, but you have to,' Harry offered.  
  
'No,' Ron moaned, clearly frustrated by his own actions, 'She'll scream if I go near her,'  
  
Harry had to sympathize. Hermione in a bad mood was not nice to deal with.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Lucius' chambers  
  
'Do you mean to say that you sexually harassed Potter in less than an hour ago?' Lucius sighed inwardly at the sharp accusation by Severus who had just entered his chamber minutes ago. Sexually harassed - well, it was more of sexually intimidated if truth be told.  
  
'I prefer to call it "kissing", not "sexually harassed", Severus,' Lucius mildly said as he offered his friend a glass of white wine and smiled lightly when Severus rejected his offer. Lucius now turned his attention to marking the seventh-years test papers, sneering ever so lightly at Long- bottom's shabby piece of work.  
  
'Do you have any idea what image you project to me? You are a pedophile,' Severus stressed the negative term and shook his head in disgust as he watched Lucius neatly scrawl out a sarcastic remark on Long-bottom's work - if there was one thing they both ever agreed whole-heartedly on, it had to be Long-bottom's state of work.  
  
'Pedophile? My, Severus, I had no idea you really thought that of me - what's wrong with kissing Harry? He even admitted he liked me,'  
  
'Do you know what good deed you have just done?! Kissing a student! For Merlin's sake, Potter is a student, and one of the unspoken rules of being a Professor is that you *do not* take advantage of students - meaning, you do not have sexual or physical relationships with them!'  
  
'But you said it was unspoken - meaning, not officially declared,' Lucius pointed out ever so sweetly.  
  
'Then, God save you, Lucius - you're damned,'  
  
**************************************************************  
  
[ Dream ]  
  
It was the same blazing anger which rushed through his body, he controlled his own trembling, harshly directing his glare to the boy who stood in front of him. A perfect little replica of himself - longish blonde hair, sharp grey eyes, pale skin. His son. His Draco. The son he had married Narcissa for. The heir he had been proud to show off.  
  
Draco. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy currently placing one pale, grim-stained, hand against a bleeding wound on his chest, courtesy of a scuffle between him and the Weasley boy. Draco Malfoy lifting his eyes to look at him. Draco Malfoy opening his mouth in a gasp. Memories of their shared father-son relationship rushing back.  
  
From a wrinkled little red-faced infant, to a thin toddler who was often slapped by him, then an unsure preteen who struggled with books, and finally the young monster he had created. Lucius felt like crying - all these years, he had acted too well. Until even his own son had no idea which side he was on. Until his own son had lost direction and blindly followed his mother.  
  
What had he done? He had simply been too convincing a Voldemort-supporting father. He had done his acting too well. So well, his own son had been mislead - his fault. So perfect had been his hatred for Light that his own son had become the monster he portrayed outwardly.  
  
He had paid a price for his undiscovered disloyalty - the destroying of his own son.  
  
And now, a monster created must be destroyed.  
  
Lucius watched as the boy shakily held up his arm carrying the wand. A monster who could not remember - sadness, guilt, fear.  
  
The pounding noise of people gathering around them, wondering whether to capture his son or not. The gasps as people witnessed the scene before them. Two of the Malfoy family, the very last males of the ancient family.  
  
There was only one way. Salvation. Death.  
  
'Avada Kedavra,' Lucius whispered, his voice soft but firm as he watched his own son stand shocked for a second, then crumbling over like a puppet with its strings snipped and finally hitting the ground. A puppet which had served its usage. Nothing more now than a puppet.  
  
When people had dispersed, leaving him with his son's body, Lucius had held the cold body close to him. For the first time in his adult life, he allowed a tear to slide down his cheeks to his son's forehead. His son. The price he had paid for his own safety.  
  
************************************************************  
  
And with that, Lucius awoke. His grey eyes immediately penetrating the cold darkness.  
  
And for the first time, he wondered if he was wrong in showing his affection for the little Gryffindor. His own past was catching up with him. His own ghosts all these years were surfacing - making him wonder if he was harming the boy.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Lame?  
  
Just review, ok?  
  
Love,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


End file.
